


Сцены из семейной жизни

by Duches



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, seniors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: За тридцать лет они узнали друг о друге все! Ну, или почти все!





	Сцены из семейной жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, все было совсем не так. Скорее всего, все было совсем не так. Но почему бы и нет.

— Ты носки теплые надел? — В коммуникаторе выразительно молчали. — Спок! — заорал Джим: — Спок!..  
Из коммуникатора очень слабым голосом донеслось задушенное бормотание. Джим посмотрел на идиотскую трубку, потряс ее для верности и рявкнул с удвоенной силой:  
— Я тебя спрашиваю, ты надел эти чертовы носки? А?  
Напор Джима был столь очевиден, что коммуникатор неуверенно и очень тихо ответил:  
— Да… кхм…  
— А почему тогда они лежат под твоей подушкой? — Коммуникатор опять замолчал, но Джима было не унять. — Хорошие такие носки, — в трубке забулькало, — из Канады привез. Чисто шерстяные. Чтобы ты не мерз, а ты их под подушку… — В трубке раздался чей-то неуверенный смешок, потом еще чей-то, и еще. — Ноги опять будут ледяные. Ну сколько можно? Вечно залезешь под одеяло — и грей потом твои конечности.  
— Джим! — голос Спока взлетел почти на пол-октавы. — Джим, я на совещании.  
— Ага, — сказал прославленный адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, нисколько не смутившись. — Ты на совещании, ну и что?! Кто там ржет? Ногура? Молодой Пикар? Ричардсон? Скажи им, будут ржать — не подпишу сметы. — Постороннее бульканье в коммуникаторе тут же затихло. — Вот так, — удовлетворенно кивнул Джим, — а то, понимаешь ли, смешно им. А насчет носков мы еще поговорим, — пригрозил он.  
— Непременно, Джим, — голос Спока потеплел на пол-градуса. Наверное, предвкушал бурную ссору и не менее бурное примирение. Ну, бурное, конечно, громко сказано, но с годами вулканское самообладание начало сдавать под напором человеческой эмоциональности. — Я отключаюсь.  
— Подожди, — торопливо воскликнул Джим, — подожди! Я чего звонил-то? Очки мои где?  
— Где обычно, Джим. На шкафу, — с терпеливой обреченностью сказал Спок. — Они там всегда.  
Джим слегка смутился, но только слегка.  
— Точно! Что бы я без тебя делал, Спок?  
— Коррекцию зрения, — донесся ответ.  
Джим расхохотался:  
— Через тридцать лет ты наконец-то понял, что такое сарказм! — и тут же отключился, желая оставить последнее слово за собой.

***

— Спо-о-о-ок! Спо-о-о-ок! Спо-о-ок!  
— Джим.  
— Спок! — Кирк расцвел улыбкой и повернулся к двери. — Ну! Как тебе? — он вопрошающе уставился на Спока.  
Тот вздернул бровь:  
— Очаровательно!  
Джим повернулся обратно к зеркалу и с сомнением посмотрел на себя.  
— Да? А мне кажется, вот здесь вот, — он ткнул пальцем в левый бок. — Вот здесь как-то странно.  
На левом боку свитера в узоре угадывалось что-то невнятное: то ли раффлезия на последней стадии разложения, то ли зубастая герань с Эпсилон-пять. Спок заколебался:  
— Несомненно, здесь нарушены пропорции. Но в целом это… эм… растение выглядит хм… устрашающе.  
— Растение? Это снежинка! — Джим выглядел почти оскорбленным.  
По мнению Спока, это было чем угодно, но только не снежинкой. Скорее оно напоминало что-то плотоядное и слегка пугающее. Но, взглянув на Джима, Спок решил не озвучивать столь крамольные мысли.  
— Очаровательно, — еще раз повторил он.  
— Тебе Ухура, кстати, тоже прислала. — Джим кинулся к распотрошенной коробке и вытянул нечто зеленое с большим коричневым пятном посредине. — Это твой!  
Спок подавил малодушное желание ретироваться за дверь.  
— Что это? — слабо спросил он и ткнул пальцем в самый центр коричневого пятна.  
— Рудольф!  
— Ага, — совершенно не по-вулкански кивнул Спок, используя Джимов сленг. — Рудольф, — бессмысленно повторил он, уставившись на пятно. — Очаровательно.  
— Рождественский олень, — любезно пояснил Джим. — Самый лучший олень в мире.  
“Я — олень, — философски подумал Спок. — Кем я только ни был, — ученым, старшим помощником, капитаном, дипломатом. Можно ради разнообразия побыть и оленем”.  
Он бестрепетно натянул на себя зеленое безобразие и повернулся к Джиму.  
— Очаровательно! Ухура будет счастлива, — улыбнулся Джим. — Пойдем? Люди ждут.  
Он взял Спока за руку, и они вышли к гостям.

***

— Я против, — тихо произнес Спок.  
— А? Что? Не слышу тебя! — прокричал Джим из соседней комнаты.  
— Я против, — повысил голос Спок.  
Джим появился в дверях, держа в руках кучу смятой одежды. Спок с неудовольствием опознал две свои голубые футболки и любимый кашемировый свитер. “Бургунди, — вспомнил Спок, — Сулу называл этот цвет бургунди”.  
— Ну, Спок, — с неудовольствием проговорил Джим, — ну, мы же договаривались, — и он с досадой кинул всю одежду на пол.  
— Я против, — еще тверже проговорил Спок.  
— Что ты как маленький? Ведь это всего на пару дней.  
— На восемь.  
— Ну, пусть на восемь. Не заметишь, как они пролетят.  
— Я не нахожу целесообразным участие в этом… — он поискал обидное слово, но, к сожалению, несмотря на тридцать лет среди людей, его словарь обсценной лексики оставался огорчительно скудным, — ...безобразии, — наконец нашелся он. Слабовато, конечно, но может поможет.  
Не помогло.  
Джим начал наливаться кровью, словно спелый томат.  
— А я считаю, что нам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга. Ты развеешься, погуляешь вдоль моря.  
Спок мысленно призвал себя успокоиться. Отдохнуть друг от друга! Ну что за возмутительное поведение. Если бы он не был вулканцем, то закатил такой бы скандал. Он и сам не заметил, как проговорил последнюю мысль вслух. Джим пренебрежительно отмахнулся:  
— Какой скандал, Спок! Вулканцы не скандалят! — и наклонился, чтобы подобрать рассыпанную одежду.  
У Спока потемнело в глазах. Ну знаете ли, его еще так никто не оскорблял. Видит Сурак, он старался изо всех сил, и если этот… адмирал не желает его слышать, то так тому и быть. Он получит свой скандал.  
Спок внимательно осмотрел комнату. Подошел к столу, на котором еще стояла посуда, оставшаяся после завтрака, аккуратно примерился и хлопнул чашку об пол со всей силы.  
Чашка разлетелась мельчайшими фарфоровыми брызгами. Джим замер. Спок мысленно вздохнул и бахнул вторую чашку. Джим смотрел на него во все глаза. Спок уже потянулся к блюдцу, как Джим не выдержал.  
— Спок! — Блюдце уже попрощалось со своей стеклянной жизнью, но Джим успел перехватить занесенную руку. — Хорошо, Спок. Я не поеду на эту конференцию. Если ты не хочешь, я не поеду. Буду сидеть дома, как верная жена… муж… неважно, буду сидеть, как верный кто-то. Прямо около тебя.  
— Дело не в том, что я хочу. Дело в том, что твое здоровье не позволяет присутствовать на конференции. Ты только позавчера вышел из госпиталя.  
— Что не помешало тебе тут же затащить меня в койку, — язвительно улыбнулся Джим.  
— Во-первых, это способствует выработке эндорфинов, дофамина и окситоцина в организме. А во-вторых, мы просто спали.  
— Ну да, ну да, — почти пропел Джим. — А поутру меня разбудил карманный фонарик в твоих штанах? — Спок счел, что ответ на этот вопрос будет ниже его достоинства. Джим подошел ближе. — Не дуйся, пожалуйста. — Он погладил Спока по лицу. Тот прижал его ладонь своей рукой и совершенно бесстыдно потерся об нее. — Ох, — беспомощно проговорил Джим, глядя на Спока потемневшими глазами. — Кажется, я действительно никуда не еду.  
— По крайней мере, не в ближайшие два дня. Но на доклад Чехова ты успеешь.  
— И на Лори Фукуяму.  
— И на Лори Фукуяму, — покорно согласился Спок.  
— И…  
— Джим.  
— Понял — молчу.

Спустя какое-то время, сидя на балконе с чашкой мятного чая в руках, Спок философски подумал, что неплохо бы купить побольше запасных чашек. На всякий случай.


End file.
